The invention relates to a fish lure, and in particular, to a fish lure having interchangeable body parts.
A wide variety of fish lures are designed to catch certain fish in particular different circumstances. For example, the type of fish which is to be caught, weather conditions, time of day and other factors determine which particular lure will be most effective to catch the fish at a particular time and location. For this reason, most fishermen have a relatively large collection of lures which are used in various fishing endeavors.
The present invention is directed to a fish lure having an interchangeable body sleeve whereby a single generic lure body may be transformed into a variety of different lure types, thereby eliminating the necessity of having multiple lures. The invention provides a rigid lure body which is connected to a line and uses a flexible body sleeve which is placed over the rigid body. Sleeves are designed in a variety of configurations, sizes and colors, and when used in combination with the generic body, create a different lure configuration with each sleeve. While fishing, a fisherman can easily interchange one body sleeve for another without taking the lure off of the line by simply removing the rear treble hook and sliding off the sleeve that is being used and replacing it with another sleeve. This permits the fisherman to experiment as to what lure design, color, size or other feature catches the most fish without having to undergo the tedious process of attaching and detaching a variety of different lures.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provision of a generic fish lure capable of a variety of different configurations using interchangeable body sleeves, the provision of a lure which eliminates the need for attaching and detaching lures from a line when a lure change is desired and the provision of a lure which eliminates the need for a large number of different lure configurations for various fishing conditions. These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and drawings.